The Only One
by Hanzuki
Summary: New student, Hiromi Oshiro is thrilled to be accepted into the famous DWMA school. Why is everyone looking at her funny then? A sword, a shimigami, and a kishin...what could be more dynamic? Warning: You may feel symptoms of depression
1. The New Laughingstock

Hiromi Oshiro. My name means 'Broad minded beauty.' I don't think that describes me at all, though.

It's my first day at school. But I'm fourteen...so I guess you're confused now, right?

Listen, before I lose you entirely, I'll explain!

I was accepted into Death Weapon Meister Academy just yesterday. I had received a letter in the mail, which contained my schedule. I didn't even register for DWMA, so I'm not really sure how this all happened to tell you the truth. I wasn't even planning to go to school.

The sun appears to be laughing at me; the usual. It's strangely quiet for a school full of kids, though I suppose I haven't walked into the school yet. Nope, I'm just staring at the school like an idiot. 'Typical Hiromi,' the kids in my neighborhood would say.

The halls inside are also quiet. It's eerie; I don't like it. At least I have my weapon with me.

He steps at a steady pace, matching mine.

I stop, "I'm not sure where to go."

He stops also.

"Let me see the schedule then." He orders.

As I hand it to him, he sets down his cane.

"Since I've been here before, I recommend we go right!" He announces loudly.

"Will that take us to the classroom?"

"I don't know. Rule 548: Always follow your instincts!" He picks up his cane again.

I roll my eyes.

Eventually, after several times of '_following our instincts_' we arrive at the correct classroom.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" And without waiting for an answer, he marches into the room.

"Hiromi! Time for the grand entrance!" He nods over his shoulder.

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED K.! I'M LOOKING FOR HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" He starts the chorus.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes stare at us from their seats, most with disgust. What did I do already?

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!" Excalibur continues.

"Someone shut him up." A boy whispers to a girl in front of him.

She frowns, but shows the same irritation. She's wearing a plaid red skirt, a yellow sweater set, and a black jacket. Was I supposed to be wearing a school uniform? No one told me about that!

Calming myself, I notice not every girl is wearing that outfit. I let out a deep breath.

"Hiromi Oshiro, new student!" I announce loudly into the awkward silence.

There's slow clapping, and I notice a teacher to my right. But this guy...is a guy. He can't be Ms. Marie can he...?

Ms. Marie was supposed to be the teacher teaching this class...but I checked the room number! This has to be the right classroom!

"That was some entrance Ms. Oshiro and Excalibur. Now can you take your seats over there?" He points.

He has gray hair, glasses, and a white lab coat. The most prominent feature of all is a huge screw in his head.

"Right! Ms. Marie...?" I bow and hurry to my seat.

Laughter follows. What is Excalibur doing now to embarrass me?

I look back, but Excalibur is right behind me. He isn't doing anything except following. Usually...he doesn't follow me at all, and insists on leading, according to rule something or other. But these guys couldn't possibly know that.

"Poor girl." The guy who sits next to the girl I noticed mumbled.

He has white spiky hair, and has a yellow school jacket. A headband is wrapped around his head, and it has a patch that reads, 'Soul'. Is he an enthusiastic meister or something?

The guy who sat behind the girl, is wearing an all black, formal looking outfit, and has three white broad stripes in his black hair.

Could that be the famous Shimigami sama's son, Death the Kid?

It had to be. Then, the girl and the guy who sit in front of him, must be the equally famous meister and weapon pair, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans!

But still, why is everyone laughing at me?


	2. Being Symmetrical

"My name is Dr. Stein."

It turns out, he wasn't even Ms. Marie after all. Which was exactly the reason why everyone was laughing at me.

After four more hours of boring lectures, it's finally lunch time. Maka, to my surprise, has invited me to eat lunch with her.

The first question asked was, "How can you stand _him?"_

"Who?"

Black Star (who I was now familiar with) said, "You're not smart are you?"

"Black Star!" His weapon, Tsubaki, exclaimed.

Black Star and Tsubaki were friends of Maka. Black Star was very...outgoing.

"Excalibur." Soul clarified.

"What?"

Soul and Black Star exchanged a glance that said, '_She must be really stupid if she can stand Excalibur'._

"Nothing."

"Hi! Wow so you're the new girl with Excalibur right!?" Patty sat down.

"Patty! You aren't supposed to be so crude with new people!" Liz sat down.

So these were the famous weapons of Shimigami sama's son.

"Welcome to DWMA on behalf of my father..." Kid sat down and stared at me.

Not this again? Please don't laugh at me like that embarrassing class period...

"Kid, don't even get started." Liz warned.

"The new girl's symmetrical!" Patty giggled.

"What?!"

And he keeps on staring.

I shift uncomfortably, "Please tell your father I'm honored to be enrolled in the DWMA."

And he keeps on-

"EIGHT BANGS ON EACH SIDE! Perfectly arranged symmetrically, and the number eight. The eyes are perfectly placed, the same distance from each other with the same color! There's the same length of hair on each side, and is the same color! The nose is perfectly proportioned and the mouth is the same on each side!" He continued to rant on...but the rest of the lecture is kind of awkward for everyone except of course Death the Kid kun.

"Where's Excalibur anyway?" Maka asked, speaking over him.

Where _did _he go?

"And there's eight different colors you're wearing or have!"

Patty held up her hand, "Violet eyes and converse shoes, black eyebrows, lashes, and hair, tan for the skin tone, white for the outfit, red and blue for the bracelets, gold for the earrings, and silver for the necklace."

"And that makes you!" Death the Kid jumps onto the table, sinking his shoes into his lunch, and points at me, "PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

_What is this guy's deal? _


	3. The Most Awkward Lunch Ever

**_Note from the Author Hanzuki: (You might as well skip all the words in bold...)_**

**_Okay, apparently I posted an answering review on the wrong story...*slaps head* I'm a noobie after all... Anyway, I REALLY was too lazy to copy and paste, so here:_**

**_Hiro is was Excalibur's meister...until a certain episode in the anime. Therefore, Excalibur is up for grabs._**

**_Then, thanks for all the followers guys! It's only been a couple of chapters...and I already have followers! Totally stoked. Did I just say that?_**

**_Man, I sound really stupid... and by the way I find it hilarious when D.T.K. freaks out too. Thanks for all the support I've been getting via P.M.! Um...before I sound even more stupid, I'll let you get started on the chapter... But if you guys like my writing, I also have an emotional rollercoaster of a story, that's still going on, with the Durarara! cast. So if you guys want to check that out... even though the first chapter doesn't make any sense at all... IT'S NONSENSICAL!_**

**_Anyway... I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. You're pretty mad at me now aren't you? I'm sorry I sound so stup-_**

"Get down already Kid. You're embarrassing yourself." Liz ordered.

"Kid is dumb!" Patty voiced through a mouthful.

"Eh?" Death the Kid looked like he had no idea what just happened.

"Are you alright?" I asked him concerned.

After all, it wouldn't be the best thing if on my first day of school here, Death's son suffers from a massive brain problem after a panic attack...or something.

"I'm more than alright!" He smiled brightly again, "As long as I have symmetry!"

Tsubaki coughed politely, "You ruined your lunch, Kid."

Black Star who had been sulking at this time, now blurted out, pointing at me, "You will not steal my spotlight! I am the STAR of this show!"

Maka looks into the distance, and breaks the fourth wall, "Actually... I think I am."

"This is not cool Black Star. Chill out, it's not like O'Shiro meant to be the center of attention. It's only her first day, how was she supposed to know about Kid's problem?" Soul defends me.

"I am Death the Kid. It is a GREAT pleasure to meet you." Death the Kid was practically lying on the table, as he tried to shake hands. He was still grinning uncontrollably.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit, Kid? I think you're scaring her." Liz tried to talk a little sense into Kid.

"And these are my weapons, Liz and Patty." Kid continued, ignoring her advice.

"EXCALIBUR!" My weapon leaped gracefully in the air and landed neatly on the seat next to me, which Kid was trying to crawl over to... and plunked his tray down, much to Kid's disappointment.

"I can never be good enough for symmetry...Forgive me!" It was like a gray cloud had surrounded his head, "I'm just asymmetrical rubbish! I deserve to die!"

"Where have you been?" I ask curiously to Excalibur.

"Rule no. 894. Don't pry into others business!" He corrected me.

"Him..." Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid exchanged the weirdest facial expression ever.

"So Hiromi, have you liked your first day of school?" Maka tried to break the awkwardness.

"...Yes. It's been very pleasant."

If you can count being laughed at by your whole class, being pleasant.

Maka kicked Soul from under the table.

"Hey! I mean, What was your favorite part?" He flushed, obviously uncomfortable at being put on the spot like that.

"I guess it was fun learning all those meister and weapon moves..."

Very fun, as in extremely boring...

Tsubaki gaped openly at me, and then blushed, "I guess I don't even pay attention to what Stein's saying..."

Now I just said something that could label me as a nerd!

Excalibur hummed his theme song to himself loudly. Except the chorus was offkey.

"You're singing it wrong." I told him, and then sang it myself.

Black Star winced, "She's singing it wrong too, I think."

"Black Star! Apologize right now!" Tsubaki demanded.

Death the Kid also looked in pain. "I'm sure that she was just kidding, right Hiromi? That's not you're actually singing."

"That's not cool." Soul looked like his nose was beginning to bleed.

He dabbed at it.

"Soul!" Maka kicked him under the table again.

"What! It's nothing dirty or anything I was thinking of! It's just when she started to sing...I accidentally stabbed myself in the nose with my fork." He looked very self-conscious.

This point, as unlikely as it was, was quickly proven to be true when we found a considerable amount of blood on the prongs of his fork, and four holes on his nose.

The bell rang, finally dismissing the most awkward lunches I've ever had the misfortune to participate in.

"Join us for basketball outside, afterschool!" Maka waved at me, though, through the crowd.

And I was just too nice to turn her down. Or Excalibur just wouldn't let me do it... I hate rule no. 539.


	4. Demonic Side Of Me

"You're on that team." Black Star pointed. Evidently, he didn't want me on his team.

The captains were Soul and Black Star, since they had been in a fight since yesterday apparently.

Soul had Maka, Kid, and I, while Black Star had Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty. Excalibur looked onward.

"And begin!" Black Star stopped my thoughts.

"Over here Soul!" Maka called to the current ball carrier.

"Pass!" Soul shouted, as the ball swept through the air.

Dumbfounded, I just stood there and watched. I should've told Maka I didn't know the rules of basketball...and couldn't shoot one...

"Pass!" Maka gave the ball to Kid.

"Shoot Hiromi!" Kid threw the ball at me...

And it landed on my head, perfectly.

It bounced off, and rolled onto the ground where Excalibur sat. He got up and said

"I shall take your place. Back in my glory days, I was the best basketball player ever. I was a star..."

Black Star flinched.

Excalibur carried on.

"SHUT UP!" Black Star snapped. He threw the ball onto the ground.

"I hate you, and I hate your stupid meister!" He snapped his head to turn to me, "You're too stupid, you don't even know how to even use the holy sword I bet!"

His eyes narrowed into slits, "I want you to go away now! Stop messing and annoying my friends!" He hissed.

Even Tsubaki couldn't defend me. They all were only trying to be nice to the new girl.

And they waited for me to break down.

"Hiromi...I...He didn't mean it..." Maka stuttered an apology, "Apologize now Black Star!" Her voice had a new edge.

"This isn't cool at all. Get it over with Black Star." Soul tried to put his hand on Black Star's shoulder. He was slapped away.

"So you're all going to take her side?! She's the nuisance. She's tearing us apart, and it's only her first day!" Black Star sounded very tense, but collected.

"I want a fight!" He looked up suddenly, his eyes boring holes into my face.

"Stop it! I won't let you hurt Hiromi." Death the Kid raced in front of me.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was only my symmetry he wanted to protect.

He nodded at Liz and Patty, and they came over to shield me also.

I wanted to stop the familiar feeling of what was spreading up into my brain and nerves, but I couldn't, unlike other times. I was afraid. It had taken over me completely now.

"Get out of my way." Was that my voice I was hearing? It couldn't be, I would never sound so mean.

Liz and Patty protested. Kid argued.

"Let her through, by all means." Black Star laughed, his eyes blood-thirsty.

"Don't make me hurt you." This voice was eerily familiar, "Excalibur. Let's go."

And they let me pass, without a fight.

Was my dark side fully unleashed now? If only I made it through the entire day like I had wished and hoped for. Now they will realize my demonic history.


	5. Coma

I had wanted to be stronger, to protect my family. But, I had chosen to follow the path of a demon, and now I was stuck with the consequences.

Every step I took towards Black Star, every breath I inhaled, I fought myself. Don't do this! I yelled on the inside. But to whom?

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Even Excalibur seemed to hesitate before me, "According to Rule no. 729..."

"I don't care about rule no. 729." Whoever said that who was controlling me, "I am your meister. And I am telling you to-"

Excalibur hastily turned into the glorious, legendary sword.

I hate being this way.

"Hiromi! Please, you don't have to do this!" Maka shouted.

"Who's Hiromi?" The voice asked mockingly.

Who _was_ Hiromi?

"Let's go Excalibur!"

"Tsubaki!"

"NOW SOUL!"

And at that moment, everything is blackened.

The first thing, I felt immediately was pain. The first thing I saw, was Dr. Stein. And the last thing was a woman and a zombie both struggling to hold down a Black Star.

...

"What happened?"

I was relatively relieved to be in control again.

"You were hit by Dr. Stein's soul wavelength," Maka sat on a chair next to my bed, explaining patiently.

"Just enough to knock you out; no harm or anything." Dr. Stein interrupted, "It appears, Ms. O'Shiro, you are in danger of being possessed by a kishin."

Correction, I currently AM one. Temporarily at times, of course...and hopefully, it would continue to be that way-

"I have to admit, I'm very interested in you," Stein continued, "As it seems you're the first meister able to put up with Excalibur since, well," His glasses gleamed, "The time of King Arthur it appears!"

There was a commotion in the halls outside.

"I'm sorry, but there's already visitors in there. There can only be two at the most at a time." The nurse explained outside.

"Maka and I will leave, so you can receive more of your visitors. I do hope you will return to class well soon." And after a moment's pause he added, "And Lord Death has been notified of your _abilities._"

So that's how he describes my demonic origins... Why did I suddenly feel as if he were going to..._dissect_ every move and motion I take from now on?

Death the Kid came in with Tsubaki.

"Patty and Liz couldn't come with me at the same time... And I couldn't just have one. That'd be _asymmetrical._" Kid explained.

Tsubaki looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry Black Star acted that way. He doesn't usual-"

Kid rolled his eyes. _Yeah right, he seemed to say._

"-ly, and I hope we can put this behind us. I wish we can all be friends from this moment onward!" Tsubaki continued her rant of peace.

Honestly, I wouldn't cry if I never saw him again, or if Stein killed him with his wavelength or something... But I asked anyway.

"How is Black Star?"

She smiled, "He's doing okay. In fact, the nurse said he could go back to his studies just four days ago."

Four days ago?

Kid nudged Tsubaki when he noticed my expression. She lifted her hand to her mouth.

"It's been nearly two weeks since you and Black Star fought." Kid admitted.


	6. A Monster?

"What!"

The nurse came in. And she told them to go away, because they were getting me agitated.

And I could do nothing except watch. Because my mouth was dry.

I had been in a coma for nearly fourteen days?

How much did I miss?! And 'Lord Death knows about my abilities?', it just occurred to me... did that sound like an ominous threat? Or was it just me?

"But I didn't get to talk to the new girl!" I heard Patty protest outside, when Kid told her they weren't allowed to see me anymore.

He mumbled something back to her.

"Because she's weird!" Patty giggled her reply.

"Patty. Kid. Can we go now? That girl gave me the creeps." Liz's shaky voice could be made out.

"She can't help it Liz. There's no reason to be scared to Hiromi-san." Kid's voice was heard clearly this time.

They were scared of me?

Their footsteps marched away, probably in perfect symmetry too.

I wanted desperately to run after them, shouting "I'm not a monster!"

But that probably would scare poor Liz even more...

I leaned my head against the bed cushion and sighed. It was a tiring life of a demon.

Since I have nothing else to do, and no one to see, thanks to the nurse, I guess I'll tell you the viewers more about myself...hmm?

(**BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL**)

I was a normal little six year old.

I lived in a small village, but not in Death City. Everyone worked hard, and we barely survived cold winters. My town's trade was making deals with travelers. Or not, in some cases, if we wanted something, we had to steal it. And I, as the innocent little six year old was very active in the trade.

My parents owned a inn, that really only my mom cared for. My father would go outside, to who knows where, and sell some of the stolen goods.

It was a dangerous life if you got caught.

And my father was eventually caught. And they, the victims, killed him.

And the town still kept on doing what it did.


	7. An Anesthetic Hiromi

A city of thieves. But that was how we all survived. My mother had cried when we heard the news of my father. I did not. I hated the way we lived, and I knew what had happened was brought on by ourselves. All because of how this town lived. I wished on a star, desperately, to get out of that hate town, but my wish was remained not granted. Instead, our way of life became more dangerous of all. The town became even more desperate to survive when everyone realized... No one was coming to visit anymore. Our reputation as a town had scared off any income and chance of surviving. Many people grew into panic and paranoia, as we began to steal from each other. The town fell into chaos, and blood flooded the streets. Neighbors 'disappeared' in the night, but no one investigated into the deaths. Our town was renamed 'The Town Of Dispair and Death.' Thievery wasn't the worst crime committed anymore. My mother would stare into space, at nothing. Her mind had long dissolved into one of insanity. She died. I didn't cry. My parents did nothing to protect me or care for me. I had to steal, from the bakery around the corner just to get by. The punishment if you were discovered stealing was death and no trial. My life was in pieces, but I was getting by. That is until that day, when I heard a commotion outside. I ran to look. The world was on fire. Cottages and people everywhere were destroyed. The air filled with smoke. As for as I could see, the town was dead. What had caused this? I did not cry for the dead town either. I heard a scream in the distance, and had immediately ran to it's source. A woman was dead, and her daughter, I assumed, was huddled in a corner, her face contorted in one of extreme terror. But I couldn't see anything. 


	8. Shadows

"Come here! Do not be afraid." I told her, holding out my hand.

She was just terrified of the destruction around her, I told myself, after all, she's only a kid.

She registers my arrival; and her eyes scare me. Her eyes were black with no pupils.

She immediately convulsed, and blood runs from her mouth and eyes. It was one of the creepiest things I would ever see.

She screamed one last time, an unearthly sound.

"Can't you see it?" she whimpered and died.

She must've inhaled too much smoke I told myself. And then I saw it.

"_Aren't you scared of me? I caused all of this destruction."_

A childlike voice entered my head.

With a jolt, I realize it is the exact same as the dead girl's.

_"You're scared."_ A shadow from the girl's body speaks to me.

A shadow?

"_Power can make fear vanish. I can help you."_

I shake my head, "Why would you do that? You already killed many people already, you probably want my soul now too."

_"They killed themselves,"_ the voice justified, _"They weren't the right material I'm looking for. But you should work out nicely."_

"No." I shake my head even more, "I'm- I WON'T DO IT!"

"Think about what you want. What do you want?"

I want to never be in this horrid place again. I want to be strong enough to care for myself. I want to be strong enough to overcome emotions...I want-

_ "It's a deal."_

And before I could argue, or discover what the deal was, I felt my soul rip into pieces. The act was done, and from that moment on, my shadow did not actually belong to me. My shadow was bound, yes, to me, but I didn't reflect or control it. My shadow was now, a piece of my soul and my demon.


	9. The Only One

I remember.

"It is time for your death!" He had leaped in courageously.

I remember disliking this miester in particular.

Was it just because he was the one who brought me to Death City? Secretly, I think I did like using my feelings and demons as an excuse for my chaos and the destruction I bring in my wake...

He had defeated me, and brought me if front of Lord Death.

They had told Excalibur to be my partner, because they believed he would control me better with his rules. I believe to this day, they just used me as an excuse to get rid of him.

Their plan, as I see it, has failed. Excalibur just wants gory and recognition. And even he has to be on the villain's side. I know I'm a monster, just like Liz and Patti think, no matter how much I deny it.

It was an accident! I didn't mean to be this way! I want to shout. But secretly I know I did.

Excalibur did nothing to make me more tame. He just have me more was the holy sword; he wanted to be on the winning side of everything. I was fine with him. He didn't bug me too much...

Though I think this is because he is afraid of me too.

And so, I became alone.

I was the only one who:

A) could have a true soul resonance with Excalibur in my generation

B) had been taken over by a kishin at DWMA

C) survived my town's destruction

The only one.


	10. A decidedly confusing chapter

I've been getting weird looks ever since coming out of the nurse's. What had happened just have gotten out, and now, Black Star seemed even more suspicious of me than before.

"She's a demon," I heard him in the halls, outside the student dormitories talking to Maka.

Maka had punched him, and said, "I know."

Because he's right. I'm just a monster.

Death the kid hadn't talked to Black Star ever since the accident, I've noticed. Just protecting my symmetry once again, I concluded with a sigh.

It would be nice if he actually liked me for once instead of my physical appearance.

But I didn't mind having someone around for once. Excalibur had disappeared, and Stein seemed to focus on me more than I had expected.

And then, one day something that had never happened to me before occured.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Maka had unexpectedly asked, "We could paint our nails of you like to."

But, I mistaken this for kindness, and had accepted.

First mistake.

...

"I've heard you're going to Maka's house after school on Friday. Are you excited?" Kid asked me at lunch.

I should have grown suspicious then.

"Umm." I had replied through a bite of pizza.

"I'm glad you're getting to know people." Kid had said.

That was the end of the conversation.

...

In one point of my mind, I might have consciously fell in love with Kid. But the other parts said, "He wouldn't fall in love with a kishin."

And so for the rest of the week, I had gone living at DWMA as normally as I could. During that time, I might have fell in love, but that's impossible, since I'm an emotionless emptiness, known as Hiromi. But everything in this chapter is to be explained later. Perhaps the next chapter or two.


	11. Falling From Bliss (Literally)

**A message from Hanzuki the author:**

**Thanks guys so much for all of your views! I can't believe how much this story has blown up... in comparison to my other one... BUT THANKS GUYS. Even though I know it doesn't make sense at all at this point.**

**I NEED YOUR ADVICE:**

**After I finish my first fa****nfiction (WHICH WILL BE A LONG TIME FROM NOW THOUGH...), I was wondering if you guys would read a kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) one if I ever wrote one, with an OC. Just post what you think in the comments. **

**Also, if you haven't watched the anime, some stuff from now on is going to be really unclear. So warning: Spoiler Alerts. And I will write events or references to the anime's plot, which isn't in the chronologically correct order... so I hope you guys won't mind. I'M SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR TIME!**

**-HAPPY READING AND ARIGATO FROM HAN-CHAN-**

It started on Monday, when I was released from the nurse's.

_-Monday-_

Kid walked close to me from the nurse's, and he would look at me in the corner of his eyes. He seemed very nervous. Why?

"Kid, are you okay? You seem nervous." I mention it.

A look of surprise passes his face.

"I'm fine. Are you excited to be back in class?" Kid looked away, quickly changing topics.

Yeah, Kid, I'm totally excited to be bored to death by Stein and Ms. Marie (whom I haven't even met yet), and also be stared at by the whole class, the entire time. Wonderful.

"It'll be... nice." I lie.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have you back. My father's been concerned about you, and he'll be glad when he hears you're back in class." Kid said casually.

Yet, why did he have the sudden look of _crap-I-said-too-much?_

He was hiding something from me. I knew that at the time, but I didn't know exactly that what he was hiding could hurt me so much...

"We better hurry, the bell's about to ring." He said at last, and proceeded to drag me to the door.

And opened it.

A flood of stares directed at us, and a woman who I assumed to Marie gaped.

"Take your seats please. You must be Hiromi right?" Marie visually regained her composure.

"Yes." And without a word, I grabbed my books from Kid and hurried to my seat.

Too fast.

And before I knew it, I was tripping on the slick, cold tiles.

I've discovered that if you fall on tiles at a fast speed with great momentum, it hurts. A lot.

An eruption of laughter echoes from all around.

"Are you okay?" Kid held out his hand, "You don't have to go to the nurse's again, do you?" There was no sarcasm though.

"I'm okay."

Could be better, I added silently.

I let him pull me up, and with as much dignity I had left, I walked to my seat.

The entire day followed with stares and whispered insults.


	12. A Super Awkward Chapter For Guys

**Author Note: "I'd hate to be a guy reading this chapter." Super awkward. I'm sorry! It's fan service! I personally don't even like Death the Kid... but I'm not Hiromi, I guess. I'm Hanzuki... and I personally like Izaya Orihara...**

_-Tuesday-_

-"And you will have a 250 point final test on Friday, so be sure to study." Stein was saying.

What on? I wasn't listening at all...

The bell rang. School was over.

"Do you want to come over and study tonight?" Kid appeared.

I still can't figure out if he actually likes me or my symmetry.

"Okay, sounds great!" I try to bear a grin.

He frowns, "That's not a very happy smile. But oh well, it's symmetry!" and he pulls me out of my seat, and out of the school.

...

"Here's an easy one-" Kid was saying.

I had zoned out a while ago. What was he talking about now?

Due to a huge timeskip in this story, you don't have an idea on how close Kid and I have gotten.

The days after I woke up were filled with his visits. He would come daily to see me, even though he left Black Star, Tsubaki, and even his weapons behind. Liz and Patti made a point avoid me as much as possible. Black Star was giving me the evil eye wherever I went, although Tsubaki is at his shoulder giving me sympathetic looks. I almost hated Tsubaki's reaction the most.

'I deserve this!' I want to shout at her, 'I'm a monster, stay away!'

Death the Kid was my sole companion in my days at the nurse's. I enjoyed it when he told me about his day; even when he ranted on about how he was late to class because he was folding triangles on the toilet paper in every bathroom in the school. And how he got detention because one of the girls reported to Stein that he was in the girls' bathrooms too. I could deal with it because he talked to me as if I was a normal person; as if we were equals.

Kid never showed any fear around me, and because of that I might've liked him even more. He was, and is, my only true friend at DWMA. In other words, we spent a lot of time together. Why he bothered to visit me was a mystery...

Back to the present, Kid suddenly stopped speaking and grabbed my shoulders. He leans in...

_What is he doing?_

"It's not right!" His face is close to mine.

I shift uncomfortably.

I haven't been this close to a guy since... ever.

I close my eyes. And feel only a gently touch, as a piece of my hair is being moved.

"There." Kid leans back. "You're now back to being wonderfully symmetrical."

My bangs. Of course. What did I expect?

For some reason, I felt a pang of disappointment.


	13. Are We All Complete Idiots? Maybe

**Author Hanzuki: All I can say is, it only gets happier for one chapter. Though...it doesn't get as depressing from here on out. I swear on Ness's Fanfiction!**

Despite Kid and me studying, I felt incredibly nervous walking in on Thursday to class. Although it wasn't the day of the test, I still felt uncomfortable in the class with the records of Monday, Kid on Tuesday, and my lack of paying attention to anything that required learning. But today was different.

First thing that happened out of ordinary was Maka.

"Would you like to come over and spend the night on Friday?" She had asked as soon as she saw me in class, "We could paint our nails or do whatever you want."

And I, as naïve as I was, accepted happily.

After all, this was my first social event since...basketball.

Class began, as normal, and class ended to lunch as normal.

During lunch, many miracles happened.

I walked with my lunch tray, loitering around so Kid could catch up (He had to make his lunch tray symmetrical, and so he took forever).

When he finally caught up, I started walking to our lonely, usual table.

"Hiromi wait!" He grabbed my arm, "Tsubaki invited us to join the gang."

Us? Or him? Did Black Star know about this invite?

"Okay. What are we waiting for then? All the good seats will be taken!" I pasted on a smile.

He smiled back, not noticing my discomfort.

...

"Hiromi, it's good to see you." Soul greeted coolly, with a smile.

"I'm so glad you joined us! You guys looked so lonely." Maka joined in, her face smiling.

"It is nice to have your company here." Tsubaki smiled shyly.

And to my utter amazement, Black Star was there, and he said,

"I'm sorry, I acted like a complete jerk to you. I hope you can forgive me." And he attempted his own humiliated smile.

But it was genuine, I felt it.

"Yeah." I smiled, my first true one this week.

"Cool." was all Soul said, and proceeded to-

"Soul, stop eating so fast! It's disgusting!" Protested Maka wincing.

I've never seen anyone inhale food so fast.

I sit down next to Tsubaki, and Kid sits by Maka. Is this feeling happiness?

"Where's Liz and Patti?" Kid asked.

"Here!" Patti slammed her tray noisily next to Kid's, "Score!"

"Hey Hiromi." Liz sits down next to me, less noisily.

I must've looked weirdly at her, because she said, "What?"

"Well...I just- do you not like me, or something?" I blurt out.

"At first." Liz admitted.

"Yeah, we thought you were super weird!" Her sister interjected.

"But a friend of Kid's, is a friend of ours. And Kid seems to like you a lot." Liz finished.

That meant a lot. Really, I'm not being sarcastic.

Maybe I'm being mushy... I'm supposed to be emotionless?! How am I feeling these feelings?

But I'm happy.

In the background, Black Star and Soul are challenging each other.

"I bet I can eat more than you!" Soul shouted across the table.

"Not on your life, you rusted piece of metal!" Black Star spat.

"Oh you want to go there? I'm a scythe! Whatever, I'll beat you anyways!" Soul snarled.

"Boys." Maka sat, uninterested.

"Now Black Star, think about what you're doing!" Advised Tsubaki warningly.

"It's on! I'm the star!" Black Star ignored her.

Ten minutes later and seven trays for each contestant, there are two nauseous boys, one disgusted girl, one panicked girl, and four bystanders.

"New challenge." Soul swayed unevenly, his face turning a new shade of green. "Whoever doesn't puke first, wins."

Two and one half seconds later, there are two disgusted girls, and four shocked bystanders.

The contestants it appears have thrown up at the same time...

"Black Star!" Tsubaki runs to help her partner.

"I win." Black Star murmurs.

"No you idiot. I did." Soul said louder.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"You two are idiots," Maka says over the increasingly louder voices.

"Haha, they threw up their guts!" Patti laughs sadistically.

Liz has a shocked expression, "How did they eat so much food... and still be skinny?" She looked at her own belly.

"You're fat!" Patti giggled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Maka muttered, "Not you two, of course." She caught our glances.

Kid was staring at my bangs again, "IT IS ASYMMETRICAL!"

"No Kid! Don't touch it!" I exclaim, but-

He lunges forward, his fingers moving rapidly to start on my hair... but instead, tackles me to the floor.

"Kid! Stop!" I whine, as he continues to sort my hair.

His eyes furrow his concentration.

"Just a second. And... there." He leans back on his feet to examine his work.

"Perfect! It's so symmetrical!" His eyes glow with pride.

"I was wrong. I _am _ surrounded by idiots." Maka sighs exasperated.

...

Climbing into bed, I feel as if I'm forty five pounds lighter. As if a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders. And I feel something else.

Happiness.

Truly and utterly happy.


	14. Footie Pajamas

**Author Hanzuki: I'm sorry about my horrible character that's known as Death the Kid in my fanfic. Like seriously, the only thing he has done so far is have symmetry rants... and that's it. I know some protective fangirl is going to be like, '_He's so much more than that!'_ I will try my best to try to write Death the Kid better, but honest to goodness, the only funny thing he does is have symmetry rants. I can't think of any other way he's funny... so if you guys want to write me a review/comment down below on it, I'll welcome it and so will my fake Death the Kid. Besides, I'm trying to make this fanfic happier... but I'm not doing so well...as you'll see in the next chapters.**

Is this the right place? I wonder.

I stand in front of room 227 of the EAST student dormitory wing. I knock.

"Hiromi, hey! Come in!" A woman answers the door.

How do you know my name?

She's dressed in purple and slightly looks like one of those witches we're studying in Ms. Marie's.

I lug my backpack with my overnight stuff in it, in. I didn't know what to bring, so I brought everything except my furniture.

"Hey!" Maka appears, walking out of a room.

I assume that's her bedroom. It has her name on it after all...

Soul appears after her, and immediately starts laughing.

At me?

"Soul!" Maka scolds, "Stop that!"

"Nice Pjs!" Soul chortles.

"I get cold at night..." I turn pink.

"Who wears footie pajamas anymore?" Soul looks like he is crying.

"Actually footie pajamas are popular to wear right now." Maka says seriously.

"I know what Soul's thinking." The purple lady slinks over. Kind of cat-like.

She hugs Soul, "This little perv thinks he can keep Hiromi warm at night!"

Soul looks like, crudely put, his nose is a red waterfall.

Maka winces, "Go away Blair."

Blair giggles, "Not when all the fun is here!"

After seeing Maka's face, she turns to me, "Well, toodaloo kiddie."

And to my great surprise, Blair turns into a purple cat.

"Meow," Says Blair.

...

I had fun. I really did.

Until approximately 10:45 P.M.

The door had slammed open, revealing a man with red hair.

"Maka! It's your father!" He had burst into the room.

"Leave us alone." She told him.

And I could only stare in horror. This couldn't be right.

"Oh, and who's this?" He turned to me.

I was so horrified because this was the man who turned me into DWMA in the first place, with Lord Death.


	15. HE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HIS HANDS-

**Author Hanzuki: Just saying... It gets less happy from this part... BUT! I don't think it'll be AS depressing as before. Maybe?**

**The plot gets a whole lot better though. And as for the title of this chapter, you know the Christian song, 'HE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD, IN HIS HANDS. HE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HIS HANDS!' ?**

* * *

I don't remember what happened. I do know for a fact that I had been... 'taken over'.

Spirit, Maka's father, was hurt and now is currently in the nurse's, had defeated me in the end though.

But even though I was more damaged than he was, I didn't get to go to the nurse's. Instead, I was locked into a cell, until Lord Death decides what to do with me.

My fate was in his huge, white, shimigami hands.

Maka and the gang visited me. I braced myself.

We stared at each other for a long time. No one said a word at first.

"We'll always be your friends Hiromi." Maka said at last.

She held my hand through the bars.

"Yes, we will. No matter what, because it's not your fault." Tsubaki chorused.

"It's not cool what they're doing." Soul muttered.

"We're here for you Hiromi!" Black Star's voice overlapped Soul's.

Not one supplied information on why Patti, Liz, or Kid didn't visit.

...

"What should we do, Spirit Kun?" Lord Death sat at the door, "She's just a kid."

"You're right," Spirit sighed, "And she's cute, right Kid?" He smiled mischievously.

Kid squeaked his chair back, "Shut up!"

"Reaper chop!" Lored Death slammed one of his hands onto Spirit's head, not unlike an action of Maka's...

"That's has nothing to do with the matter." Death settled back into his chair.

"Do we have to do anything?" Liz protested, "She's our friend!"

"Let's kill her! All the pretty colors!" Patti laughed evilly.

**(Note from Author: If you have no idea what Patti just said, look up 'Gamzee' on Google.)**

Kid's hair hung in his face, so you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do you suggest Kid?" Stein asked.

Stein leaned in his spin chair, Marie unconsciously doing the same in a non spin chair of her own.

"If we have to do anything," Kid's voice was unusually quiet, "We will have to do things safely."

Stein nodded, "Of course, with that problem inside of her."

Stein thought to himself, 'The boy is having a hard time. We must keep an eye on him, so he doesn't interact with the demon. He's having a tough time condemning it to a punishment. This is not good for a Shimigami.

Not noticing that he was doing it, Stein twisted the screw that protruded from the side of his head.

"But what should we actually do, Kid?" Death pressed his son.

"I'll tell you what I think. But you have to agree to do it." Kid looked challengingly at his father, "And Hiromi will not be hurt under any circumstances."

And everyone leaned forward to hear what the demon girl's fate was to be; decreed by her best friend.


	16. This Chapter has 666 Words Exactly --

**OKAY OKAY. So it gets more depressing in this part. It gets better! And you have to admit, the plot is a lot better than from the 'Everyone Hates me'.**

**So yeah.**

* * *

"This is stupid." Black Star looked down from the viewing area to the scene taking place below.

"It's better than Hiromi being killed!" Maka snapped.

Black Star smacked his fist on the railing, "But it's stupid! Why can't she stay here under guard? She'll die out there!"

Soul stood silently.

Tsubaki wept, unseen beneath her hair.

"You're right." Maka gripped the rail until her hands turned white. She kept holding, like if she did, everything would stop.

...

Farther below Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star, sat Death the Kid and his weapons.

He wasn't allowed to see Hiromi being exiled from Death City from his father's standpoint, but at least he was closer than anyone else (excluding Death Scythes, Lord Death, Stein, Sid, and his weapon.)

"This is horrible." Liz wiped a tear quickly away.

"Are you crying?" Patti leaned against the railing, "Don't be such a crybaby!"

"Shut up! How can you ignore this? Hiromi is our friend! Sure we had a rocky start, but-" Liz snapped.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Their meister had stood up without them noticing.

"Kid-" Liz reached out to comfort her friend.

"I said SHUT UP! Don't touch me!" Kid stormed out of the viewing deck, and into the building. He didn't look back.

As he stormed out, he thought to himself once again (which to his displeasure, he found himself doing often now), if DWMA were the heroes or the villains.

If, what they were doing was actually for the greater good?

...

I was set up.

Last night, when she invited me over, it was a trap.

Nothing more, nothing less. The bait, friendship.

They set me up to attack Spirit.

How was I supposed to know Spirit was Maka's father? Spirit and Lord Death, did I tell you I detest them?

Even so, I suppose I've never actually personally met them both... But I can tell I won't like them at all.

Justification/Reasoning for Project Exile: 'the subject' could be potentially a hazard and a threat to citizens when provoked.

At least, that's what my stupid teacher was droning on about right now.

Or what was my stupid teacher. He's not anymore.

Why don't they let Kid or Lord Death speak?

I want to know what they have to say. But I don't see Kid anywhere, and Lord Death is so closely guarded, I can't see him either.

The thing that makes me mad the most is that my 'friends' came to visit me before my 'punishment' to feed me that load of crap.

I thought we were friends for a moment in time.

"And so, Hiromi Oshiro, the demon who will not be mentioned evermore, will be banished from Death City, now!" Stein pointed a finger, and nods for my guards to assist my exit.

What a joke. His speech, the guards, the friends, the set up, the betrayal; all of it.

Why am I letting them do this?

As the guards began pulling at my arms forcefully, I turn and look back.

At the city. At the traitors. At the fools.

"You are all idiots!" Hot tears gush out of my eyes as I shout, "It's a conspiracy! The higher ups have fed you lies!"

I don't care that I sound crazy. I don't care that I'm crying. I don't care that everyone is frightened of me.

I don't care about anything anymore, it seems.

And for once, I just want to be swallowed as a kishin forever.

That was my last thought as the guards dragged me out.

And that was my last thought as the gates closed behind me.

At least, my last correct conscious thought.


	17. The Spider and the Trap

This** story is going to have major spoilers if you haven't seen the entire anime yet... Just a warning. Also, events won't be in chronological order as in the anime.**

* * *

"Come, my mistress has been waiting for you."

I open my eyes.

I've slumped down against the closed gates, my hands covering my eyes, as if everything would change.

'A dream world' like in the Matrix.

That's what I had hoped for. If it could only be a dream.

Blood roars in my ears as I look up.

It's a man.

He looks like a butler; a short man with a stubby body to match. He's dressed like one and acts like one.

He outstretches a hand. It's pudgy.

He motions for me to follow him into a portal, I assume, but I hesitate.

The butler doesn't even wait for me.

The colors in the portal swirl together. It might have been pretty at one time, but not at this time.

Because I have no where else to go, I step into the swirl of colors.

How stupid of me.

...

We travel all the way to the middle of a dense forest clearing in the middle of nowhere, it seems.

A building looms in the clearing ominously. A spider.

That's what it looks like, at least.

The man walks briskly and disappears inside.

I feel like Alice of Wonderland following the rabbit.

All hallways are dark.

All hallways are damp.

All hallways lead to one place.

In the center of this place there is a woman suspended from a web.

A witch.

"I've been waiting for you." She examines me with cold violet eyes.

A spider.

If she is a spider and that is the web, who is the fly who is being caught?

...

The spider witch descended the web gracefully and slowly.

Her paces are measured.

She frightens me.

I do not like her.

I can't.

Like.

Her.

I can't like anyone anymore, it seems.

"It's horrible what they did to you." Her voice drips with honey, "Tricking a poor girl like you."

"I hope we can be friends." She continues, until she's face to face with me.

She lifts my face to look at her with her fan.

"Would you like to be my friend? We would make a good pair, you and I. We are both outcasts; misunderstood. Simple." She smiles.

"Who are you?" I find my voice.

"A friend. You may call me Mother Spider."

"What's your real name?" I narrow my eyes.

My mother. I will call no one, no thing, by that wretched name.

"I see." She narrows her eyes also. "It's Lady Arachne. This is my home, my facilities. Be careful of what you do here to me."

Lady Arachne spins around, "Mosquito, take the _guest_ to her quarters."

The butler, Mosquito, stands around awkwardly, "I'm afraid to interrupt Lady Arachne sama-"

"Then don't." Her eyes glitter maliciously.

"Right, Lady Arachne sama." He begins escorting me down a hallway.

What kind of lady is this Arachne, anyway?

...

After what Arachne must say as 'relaxing in a confined space' but which is really 'prison until we know what to do for her' for me, Mosquito comes to retrieve me.

'Dinner time,' he says.

What are we going to eat? Fly soup, Fly seed bread, Bug juice?

Delicious.

Sarcasm noted.

But seriously, what does a spider eat?

Little girls? I recall the Big Bad Wolf doing that.

You never know, though.

"I've retrieved you from exile to make a deal, Hiromi." Arachne sipped a cup of tea, "I did mean it when I hoped we could be friends."

"A deal?" I poke at the steak prepared for me.

It looks delicious... but I'm not hungry.

In Hades, don't eat anything, otherwise you might be stuck there forever. At least, according to Greek mythology.

Then again, this isn't Hades. Close enough to it...

"Yes. It's very beneficial to you. Here's the deal, you help me destroy DWMA, and I will take you to the New Age beyond this one. The Death dynasty is soon to be over." The witch declared.

A door slammed.

"Sorry I'm late." A man comes in.

He slides into his chair and throws his feet onto the table.

"Giriko." Arachne's tone is deadly.

Giriko throws his feet off.

"Who's this?" He coolly inspects me, "What's your name?" He smiles.

It's a very...creepy smile.

"Behave!" Mosquito hits Giriko on the back of his head.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man!"

"Shut up, both of you." Their mistress said coldly.

"Yes, Arachne sama." Mosquito looked away.

"Now, as I said, a new age is coming. You're our savior and our only key to the new future, Hiromi." Arachne smiled.

"What do you say?" She is so confident of this... this answer of mine.

That I will say yes.

I'm not sure if I'll say no.

She's probably right.

But I'd hate to be controlled.

Did I really think that?

_We could always dispose of her later._

I can't do that.

_Why not?_

"I'll have to think. Can I answer you tomorrow?" I push my chair back.

"Of course." Her smile became thinner.

_Did you see that coming, witch?_


	18. Devouring Madness! How DELIGHTFUL!

**WARNING: Depressed emotions may occur when reading this chapter. Maybe.**

It's always terrifying waking up somewhere you're not used to waking up in.

That's at least what I've found.

Knock Knock.

"Mistress Arachne would like to have you for breakfast," Mosquito is heard through the door.

Even though I know what he means, I can't help but think, 'She probably does want to eat me up.'

Like a spider devouring a fly.

I get dressed hurriedly, finding clothes set out for me on the bedside table.

...

"Hiromi, have you decided my dear?" Lady Arachne got to business quickly.

I paused, the dripping with honey piece of waffle on my fork slides off, "I think I shall take your offer."

After all, I have nothing else to do. No other options or choices.

She smiled, "Wonderful. I'm glad we could be friends."

Friends.

Friends.

Friends.

The word doesn't sit well with me.

I miss the day long ago when I first arrived at DWMA. I would do everything different...

"I see uneasiness in your eyes." Lady Arachne spoke, "And I can guess that you are not so quick to trust me after what DWMA did to you."

It's like she's reading my thoughts.

"After all, Kid, your best friend there, designed your own exile." She said casually, as if it wasn't of any concern to her.

Because it wasn't.

"Maka designed the trap, and lured you in. Soul played as the innocent bystander." She ticked off everyone I've met there, "Black Star insulted and ridiculed you. Tsubaki tried to earn your trust. Stein was Death's watchdog to observe you. Marie was there for Stein's protection."

Every person and their angle she named... each time it felt like a dagger of ice was being thrust into my heart.

If I have one, that is.

_You don't have a heart. You don't need one. All you need is me._

"Can't you see Hiromi? It's painfully clear."

"They didn't do consciously!" I try to lie to myself.

I'm doing that often now, it seems.

"If you believe that, then who's controlling them? It leads to one person; Lord Death. It's a conspiracy. But they messed up this time. They exiled their toughest player, and you know who that is?"

Me.

"Lord Death is tricking everyone around you. He's telling them to work against you."

"But they're my friends!"

"It was engineered for them to be your 'friends'. Everything was plotted and designed by Lord Death. They never liked you; they were just told to." Her eyes narrow.

_Careful. You're being brainwashed._

I ignore that voice. All she says is true. It fits, so that it must be true.

Finally, someone who speaks the truth. I think I can trust her.

"Now, let me fill you in on our plan for the DWMA's destruction." Lady Arachne has the most mesmerizing eyes.

It's like they are endless holes... and you can't help but do what she says, and believe her.

...

"Kid? Can you come out now?" Liz leaned against the boy teenager's door.

There's silence.

"Leave me alone." Kid was thinking.

He sat alone in the pure darkness, with the windows covered.

He tried with all of his might to remember the girl's face.

Hiromi.

To his dismay, he couldn't remember all of what she looked like.

I'm forgetting her, he thought.

He clenched his hands.

Unclench

Clench

Unclench

Clench

"But Kid! We're having PIZZA!" Patti's voice was loud.

And what is Hiromi eating? He thought.

Is she still alive? Did I do the right thing? Am I on the good side of this fight? Is DWMA really the good guys? The superheroes?

His head hurt with all of these questions.

More than anything, he wanted Hiromi to appear next to him.

'Hey Kid.' she would say, 'Come and get some pizza! You're missing all of the fun!'

He wanted to see her again.

And more importantly, know that she was alright.

And safe.

She probably thinks badly of him right now.

'Why didn't you do anything?' her voice seems to haunt him.

Is this madness?

Is this the famed insanity that has been going around?

Hiromi.

Is.

Out.

There.

With.

A.

Kishin.

On.

The.

Loose.

Asura.

Asura.

Asura.

Unclench.

Clench.

Unclench.

Clench.

He hated himself for making that stupid decision. Exile.

Unsafe.

That was the most moronic thing he could have done, with Lady Arachne out there.

Medusa. Giriko. Mosquito. Erika. The Immortal Man. Asura the Kishin.

If she is hurt right now, it's all my fault, he thought to himself.

All of it is my fault.

Every time he closes his eyes, he imagines her screaming as she is dragged out of the gates again.

Her eyes filled with madness.

All of it is my fault.

"Kid! Are you in there?" Liz is panicking.

"He's dead." Patti giggled.

"That's not funny! Kid!"

No, Kid's not here.

Kid never was.

All there is, is madness.

Isn't it devouring us all?


	19. Brainwashed

"My dear, you must hold still. This will only take a moment." Arachne coaxed.

Mosquito held my arm as the needle pushed in.

They said it was for my protection I have this shot.

_Black Blood. They're shooting you with black blood. As if you're not crazy enough. I don't like these control freaks. Do you?_

I silence the voice.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mother said.

Mother. Arachne. Spider.

I love my mother.

My mother takes care of me.

My mother makes sure I'm protected.

My mother loves me.

"Do you love me Mother?" My eyes are dull.

"Of course. How silly of you to ask." Lady Arachne opens the door to the room, "Now, you stay there while Mother does an errand."

Mother.

"Alright." I swing my legs.

I feel like a child.

No, I am a child.

Mother loves me best.

"Stay here." Mosquito goes to follow Lady Arachne.

"Where are you going? I'm going to be lonely!" I feel tears threatening.

Threatening.

I do not like that word.

"Shut up ya brat!" And with that Mosquito slams the door shut.

He wouldn't dare to do that if Mother were around.

But she's not.

No one's here.

I creep from the bed to the door.

_Are we finally busting out of here?_

I just want to explore.

The door makes a squeaking noise, and I wince.

No one comes though.

I hear murmurs down the hall.

They are coming from a door that is half opened.

Looking in, I feel betrayed.

Lady Arachne pets the strange boy's head.

Mother can only love one person.

That has to be me.

Isn't me?

Fear.

When is the last time I have felt this ominous feeling? I remember.

I don't like it at all.

...

The guards poised into a defensive stance, protecting their master.

The strange little girl raised her hands, "Relax, I mean no harm."

She has a voice that seems to belong to an adult woman. But obviously, she's just a little girl.

Lord Death spoke, "Why are you here, Medusa?"

"I have information you cannot win without. I've come to make a deal. A trade, if you will." She smirked.

Noting that he was probably playing into her hands, Lord Death motioned for the guards to take her into the academy.

Medusa the witch, was getting her way.

As planned, of course.

...

_See, now how do you feel about your so called, loving, mother?_

I hate her.

She's lied to me. Mother would never do that.

MOTHER SAID SHE LOVED ME. AND ONLY ME.

Mother is not mother, is she?

_Finally. It took you forever to snap out of that brainwashing she did to you. Weakling. This is why I'm here. To protect you, see?_

Protection.

I have been tricked again. The only one, it seems, that I can trust, is myself.

The only one.

Again.

I don't think I quite fit in this world.

No.

I do not.

As I crawl back onto the stiff bed in the stiff room I was in, I dream of the destruction of everything.

I smile.

**I'm sorry this chappie got so dark... and short. But I am exhausted. And I needed to put this up (for personal reasons). Just a hint, the end is coming soon. And I lied by the way, when I said that the story would get happier and not as depressing. Because the end is certainly not a happy one. ALSO BY THE WAY, I am going to be rewriting the summary for this, and switching the rating to M, because the ending chapters get a little violent. However, it is about as violent as episode 22 season one (or somewhere in the twenties) when Maka gets the black blood and goes crazy on Crona. **


	20. What Goes on at DWMA!

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter! I'll write one soon, as it's becoming easier to write... because the end is near...**

***pulls up black hood, and grabs scythe***

**What?**

* * *

"We will attack at noon today." Stein stabbed his finger onto the map, "Pinned onto the map are the locations on which each attack group will be dropped off."

Kid walks in, "Stein, do you know where my father is?"

"Kid! I'm so glad you're out of your room!" Maka greeted him.

"Hey." Soul smiled.

"Where's my location?" Black Star's eyes were glued on the map, searching, "You don't even need to put me with someone. I can handle myself, of course, I'm the star of this show!"

"Actually I think Soul and I are." Maka deadpans.

Kid ignores them all, and waits impatiently by the door.

"He's in a meeting." Stein says simply, not even looking up.

"Where is he?" Kid presses.

_What meeting is so secretive I can't know the details?_ Kid wondered.

Yet again, he found himself questioning DWMA. And to his still growing discomfort, he found no answers.

Stein wouldn't answer; to his credit, he did tell the truth.

Lord Death was in a meeting with the witch Medusa.

...

"Baby bloomers!" Spirit smiled obnoxiously again.

"Cut it out! And put me down!" Medusa, a defenseless child, ordered Lord Death.

_Idiots_, she added silently.

"Unless you really don't want to save your precious academy." She added, when her order wasn't followed through.

Almost reluctantly, Lord Death released Medusa's dress, and lets her fall to the floor.

"What's the deal?" Spirit soberly (for a moment) asked, "There must be a catch to this."

"No catch. This deal benefits you more than anything," Medusa, relieved to be talking business, said smoothly.

Too smoothly.

"My information in exchange for all my workers and myself to be freed. All deeds we have done will be forgiven and pardoned." Medusa continued.

This had to be some h*** of information.

"Lord Death-" Spirit began.

"Accepted. Now, what is the information?" Lord Death didn't wait for any counsel.

Medusa's mouth grew into a hideous smirk. Satisfaction.

"Send away Spirit, and release Eruka and Free." Medusa grinned, "Then we'll talk."

...

Tea.

Medusa hated tea and the sugary confections served with it. Nevertheless, she was hungry.

She choked on a cream puff, and threw back some Earl Grey to chase after it, as Lord Death waited. How was she going to do this?

His mask's holes bore into her, as she continued this torturous process of eating.

When she finally felt the puff slither down her throat, is when she finally spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know?" Lord Death replied.

Medusa cleared her throat, her hood suddenly heavy against her back. She pulled it up securely.

"I know where the kishins are hiding." She said at last.

"Really? Go on."

"They're with my sister, Arachne. I can find her on a map for you, but I think you know where they are already."

It was the truth.

"Are you sure Hiromi is there?"

"Positive."

Lord Death leaned back in his chair, "Then Arachne is a more formidable opponent than we had thought."

A spider scattered across the table.

**_REAPER CHOP!_**

Lord Death flicked the now dead spider off the tablecloth.

Medusa flinched.

...

At Arachnephobia, Lady Arachne opened her eyes, smiling to herself.

"A formidable opponent indeed." She spoke quietly to herself.

"What mistress?" Mosquito stood at her side.

"Nothing Mosquito. Tell the troops to be ready for an attack at noon. Prepare all defenses and make sure all the madness magnets are turned on," she paused, "The kishins are about to reach their climax of madness."

"Yes Arachne sama." Mosquito bowed, and quickly hurried off.

"DWMA, prepare to retreat." Arachne was suddenly anxious for noon. "The sun will be blocked out with your blood."

...

_I'll wait._

_I will wait for this weakling of a body that I claim to host my dark soul, to destroy itself bit by bit._

_Then, I will be able to finally devour this soul after all of these years._

_Then, and only then, may I be able to take over the world with the wrath of madness._

_Devour it all._

_As whole._

_I will eat the soul known as Hiromi, and then I will take over this body. When I have finished taking over this body, I will unleash my madness on this body and become the kishin I was originally meant to be. Then, I'd be able to take over and destroy all of those too weak._


	21. The TakeoverThe Mushiest Chapter Ever

**A/N: there's supposed to be a slash between Takeover and The (Mushiest) in the title...**

**Also WARNING: This is a very depressing, soul searching (Not really, sort of...), mushy chapter. Like as in chick flick mushy.**

**Yeah.**

* * *

Asura was becoming very crazy.

Very deep and stuck in a pool of madness, indeed.

Madness is greed. Greed is hatred. Hatred is distrust. Distrust is dread. Dread is another word for fear.

Fear. All actions are created because of fear. Mankind is full of fear and dread. If only we, humans, could discover a cure to fear, we could have world peace someday.

But that's too far below the horizon of madness and hate to think about now.

Fear of the unexpected. Fear of the new day. Fear of being discovered. Fear of being an imposter.

All of those examples are fear. Someone, somewhere, is feeling one of these fears, and are close to the brink of madness. Inside, we're all struggling with madness and fear. You know it's true. Unless... what are you feeling right now?

If you're happy, that means you fear being sad. If you're sad, it's most likely because one of your fears came true today. If you're depressed or mourning, it's because another person you're close to, has suffered their fear coming true. Or more than one of your fears came true today.

Every person you meet on the street, abhors their fear. Disgust is pitted deeply in everyone's heart for fear.

You know what fear is. You probably were in a dangerous situation once, and felt fear in its purest form. Fear is indefatigable. It will never stop, as long as there a host for it. Fear is like a virus. It spreads from person to person, but isn't living. You cannot stop fear. You cannot kill it. Unless, you kill yourself and fear.

But I'm guessing you fear death also.

Most people acquiesce their fear. Move on, so to speak. But it never goes away. Ever. No matter how much you run or hurt yourself, it's still there.

Fear begins in the amygdala, which is found in the temporal brain lobes. When people are frightened, those lobes release hormones and neurotransmitters that raise levels of fear. This enacts symptoms that we have all felt at one point. Paranoia, increase in heart beat, dry mouth, sweating, short breath, dizziness, nausea. The usual.

As said previously mentioned, we cannot fight fear. 1) because it's not alive and 2) you cannot act violent without expecting it in return.

Even when you think fear is gone forever, it is somehow resuscitated. Always.

Right now, Asura was screaming mentally. If he ever let out this scream, it would've continued until his lungs burst. Good thing he didn't, or there wouldn't be a story.

Every time that witch (who was pretending to be his friend) stroked his head, he felt as if he were sinking deeper and deeper into his pool of madness. And he couldn't get out. In other words, he was being trapped in madness with no exits.

The end is coming, that he knew. Only then, when he had enough strength as a kishin, could he rejoice in the ending of this stupid witch's life.

"Asura," Arachne purred, "Can you tell the end is coming for DWMA?"

He resisted to tell her that the end was coming for her too.

"Today, we will defend and attack their pitiful crews of offense. DWMA won't exist after one o'clock this afternoon!" She crowed happily.

Then he could finally kill her.

Two things will not exist after this afternoon.

Asura smiled.

This made two who were anxious for noon.

...

_11:58 P.M. Stationed at Camp Four._

I don't know what to expect. I can only hope that I won't recognize anyone from DWMA who will attack us.

"Hey." Giriko nudged me hard.

So hard in fact, that I fell off the boulder I was sitting on.

"Get a weapon. You have to fight too. Unless you really want to protect those buddies of yours." He sneered, "God, Hiromi, you're so lame."

_He's not wrong there._

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

If only there was a way to strip this demon out of my head...

_You don't mean that._

It's right. I would never kill myself. I can't because-

_You're a wimp._

I clench my fists and grab the machete that Giriko's holding out.

_Do you even know how to use that?_

I don't. I'll find a way.

"Cut her some slack. You might as well be nice to her now, because later she'll be able to kick your butt. As a kishin I mean." Mosquito sits on the ground, sharpening his knife.

"Can it, old man." Giriko threw him a death stare.

Lady Arachne positioned us as a group, at Camp Four. We're supposed to be waiting for the DWMA attackers.

_Worst people to group together._

That's true, actually. Giriko and Mosquito hate each others guts, and I'm sure that they dislike me also. No, I'm positive.

"Show time." Giriko checked his watch, "It's noon. Let's go play hide and seek with DWMA!"

"Wait! We're supposed to have them come to us!" Mosquito ordered.

Giriko sprints out, regardless to the Mosquito's words. He doesn't care enough.

"Young idiot!" Mosquito runs after him (Or as quickly as an old man can).

Which leaves me defending by myself. With a weapon I don't know how to use.

_Isn't this a nice situation?_

Oh definitely. Sarcasm noted.

I hear footsteps and brush being cleared. Has Mosquito captured Giriko so easily? I don't get up, and I don't grab my weapon.

_If it's the enemy, what are you going to do? Do you have a death wish? Pick up the knife already!_

But I don't know how to use it...

_Pick it up already!_

The words feel like they're being shouted in my head. It hurts.

_It'll hurt even more if those enemies come and split your head open._

The footsteps get closer until-

"Yahoo!" A giddy Black Star jumps into the clearing, "Where's my enemies? Are they scared? Show yourselves!"

_It's that idiot you used to hang out with from DWMA. What are you doing? Cut him!_

I can't. I'm numb.

Black Star notices me finally. He drops his sword.

_This is it. He's defenseless. Cut him!_

"Hiromi? You're alive!" He breaks out into a grin, "Kid will be so glad of this! He's had so much grief lately..." He drones on.

_Remember Kid's the one who got you here in the first place._

I can't move. I can't even reply.

_If you won't move, then I will._

Before I can order my demon to stop, I can feel the familiar feeling of my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Black Star! Are you okay!?" Maka's voice in the distance echoes.

"Hiromi, are you okay?" Black Star peers at me.

Maka and Kid burst onto the scene. Black Star's sword morphs into Tsubaki, as she runs to me.

"Hiromi wake up!" She shakes me violently.

"Stop that." That's not my voice.

It's my demon's.

A hand reaches out to grip her throat. That's not my hand.

"Hiromi stop!" Tsubaki chokes out.

"What are you doing?!" Kid finally sees what I'm doing.

"Hiromi, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you doing this, is it?" Maka registers what I'm doing too.

My weapon is several feet away from me. I can't reach it right now. I force the hands that aren't mine, to release.

"I'm sorry." I choke out, strangled by a demon's control, "I didn't mean to do it."

"Demon, release her!" Kid points Liz and Patti (gun form) at me.

"You'd never do that. You would hurt Hiromi too." I feel my face pulling into a smirk.

That's not my face. It can't be. This body isn't mine. I would never do this.

"Maka, what's going on?!" Stein's voice comes from Maka's pocket.

She pulls out a walkie talkie, and describes the situation.

"Then it's worse than we thought. Retreat immediately. Run. Try to put as many miles as you can, between you and **it.**" He barks out.

It. I'm so bad, I can't even be called a name. Simply, it. DWMA is truly evil. At least Arachne was right about that.

"I'm not going back." Kid stares at me, "I can't leave Hiromi again. I don't care that she's not in control right now." He positions his gaze to me, "We'll find a cure together."

"You can't do that Kid! I know, I wish to stay here with Hiromi too, but the conditions she's in are unfavorable right now!" Maka pleads him to leave.

"We have to go back." Black Star puts his hand comfortingly on Kid's shoulder, "I know, it's hard, she's our friend."

I wanted to protect myself. So I agreed a deal, involuntary, with a demon. Now look where it has got me.

"Hiromi. Please, if you like us. No," He shakes his head, "If you love us. No," He shakes his head violently and focuses on me, "If you love me, you can break this. Tell me you can break this!"

He loves me. I love him. But I can't do what he asks. He's asking the impossible. I can't do that. Ever.

"Goodbye Kid." I hear my voice say.

It's not me. That's my demon, making decisions for me again.

"Hiromi, I know you love me." Kid pleads.

"Kid, come on." Black Star tugs his shoulder, "She loves you enough to let you go."

He's right. But why does it feel as if my heart is being broken in two?

"Try Hiromi!" He says in heart breaking tones, "Please!"

"I can't, I have to be strong. I need to protect those I love." I feel my face heating up, "And that includes you."

Kid breaks out into a smile too, "That's it? Hiromi, stop being an idiot! You don't need to be strong, I can protect you."

"You can never protect me when I'm like this." I shake my head, "It would never work."

"Hiromi, don't be such a megalomaniac and come on! You don't need a demon!" Kid's grin dims.

_This could be another trick of his, you know?_

"It's a part of Hiromi. It's a BOGO free deal. You get Hiromi, you get me too." Again I can hear my demon voicing it's thoughts.

"Hiromi, I believe you can break this."

"Kid, don't go there. You're just setting yourself up for heartache." Maka warns.

"And if you can't, it's just because you don't want to! That excuse is B.S.! So you need a demon to protect us, when it's actually hurting us?! How does that make sense Hiromi?! Huh? Explain it to me, because I don't understand!" Kid's voice is full of emotions.

"Kid. Let's go." Black Star tugs at him again, harder.

"No, I want her to explain." He says stubbornly.

I can't see him like this. Hurting himself with explanations that we both know aren't true. It hurts me. I love him so much, it makes my heart heavy. I guess I'll have to let him go, like Maka and Black Star says. Here's my fake explanation that isn't true. But he won't know that. And that fact hurts me so much.

"I don't love you." I try to sound as monotone as I can.

Which is hard because it feels like all the bones in my body are being crushed to pieces. And the fact I'm visibly and mentally shaking.

_Good for you! Way to tell him!_

It's mocking me. My demon is mocking me.

"That makes sense." Kid says stiffly, his face falling. "Let's go, guys."

"Kid." Tsubaki reaches out to her friend.

He sprints off before her touch reaches him.

"Kid!" Maka runs after him.

"That must've hurt him a lot." Black Star looks at me, "So are you on Arachnephobia's side now?" He doesn't have any threats in his voice.

He's still a friend. Funny, just a couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't have been expecting this. Quite the opposite. Black Star would hate me and Kid-

I can't talk about that now. Because I would only confront the truth about what I just did. There are times you feel like screaming but you can't. This is one of those times for me. It's like somebody taped my mouth shut. I can't breathe, I'm hyperventilating.

"This will only get worse." Black Star looks at me with pity, "I hope that you are prepared to handle it." He turns to leave, "And Hiromi, make sure you leave the spotlight open for me, okay? See you later."

And he sprints off.

_Well he was overly dramatic. And 'see you later'? That means he's almost confident that you'll meet again. How cocky of him. I hope he dies._

At least we're clear on one thing. I do have friends.

Though, I might have one less now.

...

Far off in the cave of a mountain somewhere, is the former weapon of Hiromi.

Excalibur.

As he waited in the rock that he was encased in, he thought.

Lord Death had removed him from Hiromi's company once he knew how dangerous Hiromi was. How long ago was that?

Probably so long ago, Hiromi is dead already.

Still, he wondered what happened of his only meister in centuries.

And wondered. And wondered.

Once removed from Hiromi's company, Lord Death decided it would be best if the Holy Sword was placed back in his home to await one truly worthy of wielding Excalibur.

How long would that be?

Probably until he had rust.

Maybe that was the goal all along. Destroy Excalibur, leaving Hiromi defenseless, then kill Hiromi before she reaches the kishin stage.

If it hadn't happened yet, Excalibur was sure that Hiromi was very close to becoming a kishin. Since the Holy Sword had existed probably before time, he knew quite a bit about demon controlled kishins. He particularly knew about demons too. Especially Hiromi's. After all, he needed to know what he was going to have to put up with in his meister.

As Hiromi grew more and more into her kishin form, the demon would also take over more and more. Sooner or later the demon would have full control of the kishin's body. Then, the demon would devour Hiromi's soul, leaving the body in total possession of the demon/kishin.

Little did Lord Death know that when a demon was powerful enough and had taken enough control of Hiromi's body, she wouldn't need a weapon.

The demon's stage before total possession, was the ability to have the host (Hiromi) a meister and a weapon, using the demon's soul force. The demon could control the host's body, and morph the body or the body's parts into weapons. Similar to the abilities of regular weapons.

The demon would become the weapon and the host the meister. Together, they would almost be as powerful as Excalibur himself.

In other words, together, the force they had was enough to split the world in half.

Lady Arachne would have her hands full.


	22. Courage is for Idiots

**A/N: The end is near. (Pulls out scythe)**

**And yeah, there's a references to pop culture and Grey's anatomy. Oh! I call Kid's jacket a blazer. Don't hate me!**

* * *

It's rather disturbing when you feel as if you can't feel anything anymore. Maybe it was a hasty decision (of a "choose me, love me" choice) of his, but Kid felt as if it was necessary. Still, it left such a gaping, painful hole in his chest. It was like that one song from the 2000's, with the lyrics of 'I got an icebox where my heart used to be...I'm so cold...'. It was a pretty pathetic song, in actuality. But it was the most correct pop culture simile for the moment...

Kid stared at his bowl of soggy cereal. It was unappealing, and he didn't even like cereal in the first place. He picked up his glass of Orange juice but placed it immediately back down. Too quickly. The juice splashed outside the glass rim of the cup and dripped onto his sleeve and the table. It made a disgusting splotch on his blazer. For the umpteenth time that morning, he felt like screaming.

He had to get out of this room. Now. It felt as if it were suffocating him. His lungs felt heavy and clogged. Kid heard his chair squeak back. He heard and felt the surprised reactions of his friends. He heard the door slam after him. He felt himself break into a sprint. But he didn't know where he was going. He didn't want to acknowledge any of it. This was only a nightmare.

And for the first time in his life, Kid truly felt unreasonable, passionate hate. Hiromi. Why'd she even have to meet him? Why'd she even have to exist? His chest wouldn't hurt so much if she never met him. He wouldn't care about...anything. Hiromi was the fault of everything. She didn't even care about him enough to break her supposed curse. She didn't care at all.

...

"I saw you. You're a traitor!" Giriko yelled across the table.

Mosquito said nothing. He glared at me silently.

_I've never wanted to kill a group of people so much._

_"ENOUGH._" Arachne looked at them coolly, "We are too close to have mutiny. I'll make it to the new age with or without help. It doesn't matter to me. I'm the one who would be surviving."

That shut them up.

I feel like in every passing moment I'm falling deeper into a bottomless pit. As if my demon is grabbing my hand, and pulls itself up while pushing me down. I can't hold on much longer. I'm at the end.

"Your eyes, Hiromi." Arachne stared, "They're changing color."

"Ay! Blue... red...purple...green...aren't you a rainbow of color?" Giriko sneered at me.

"I need to sleep. I don't feel so well." I make to exit.

"I see." Lady Arachne looked on.

Was she smiling?

"Go on." She waved her hand smoothly.

I can't get out of here fast enough.

...

I fall into a deep sleep. I don't know what time it is. I don't know when I'll wake up. Am I really asleep? Am I conscious? Am I dead? In my dreams, I can fly. There's no battle going on. There's no DWMA. There's no one there. And this frightens me. I don't like this dream. Can someone help me? Is anyone there?

I cry out, but no sound is uttered.

Get me out of here now.

...

"Look how uneasy she is." The spider witch stood over Hiromi, tracing apparent purple veins appearing suddenly on the kishin's face. "Aren't these facial designs simply lovely?"

"It's close, isn't it?" Her 'loyal' 'butler' stood at her side.

"Oh yes. It's very soon for our little monster to be reformed into its utter glorification. Won't it be wonderful?" Lady Arachne crooner, stroking the forming kishin' s cheeks.

Tears that reflected colors of the rainbow, slide silently down the purple striated flesh. The kishin jerked violently. She said something unintelligible.

"She's crying. She must be experiencing something unusually sad and painful. How depressing." Arachne wiped off the tears, and then hovered her left hand over Hiromi's right arm.

After muttering an almost equally unintelligible spell, Arachne removed her hand. What appeared underneath it was a cluster of veins appearing in the form of a spider.

"She's been branded. Now all there is, is to wait for the internal fight between the host and the demon to be over. Then, the kishin will finally wake up. After all this time, imagine it Mosquito! All this work done at last!" Arachne laughed hysterically.

It is to be said that because Arachne herself spent so much time with it, that in the end she became mad herself. Her choices became illogical, and she became too blinded with success to see her own downfall.

...

Lord Death knew there was to be much blood shed in the future. Many had already lost their lives or were injured so far. He debated to himself whether he should just give up. Two kishins. Was that too much to handle? Probably. But was DWMA courageous and dumb enough to launch an attack anyway? Lord Death wasn't sure. After all, it all rested on his head. If this didn't work, there would be upset people. If there was a large enough group of upset people...that could result in riots. People would automatically blame those on top.

Courage is the same as fear. As potent and deadly as it is stupid. It's incredibly dangerous and is easier to squash than fear. Still, it had the same effects. Too much is bad. Too little is bad. It flows your veins like poison. Quick to kill, quick to receive, quick to pass on. Courage is mistaken as Fearlessness and Bravery. Those adjectives are all mostly the same but they aren't. They all have roots to idiocy and carelessness. Mostly arrogance and vanity. Courage is the strength to do something. Fearlessness is not caring about anything and plundering into something without and idea, reason, or whim. It is impossible to obtain this trait. Bravery is the dumbfoundedness to do something impossible and seemingly idiotic. The same, see? But different. Right now, DWMA could use some idiocy and carelessness. Then, they wouldn't have to think about being courageous, brave, and fearless. Then, the government wouldn't be to blame. It'd rest on the heads of the idiots who had the arrogance to launch the attack in the first place.

Lord Death paced more, but found his mind blank. By tomorrow at least, he was sure he would lose his life. Today, he would have to put on a brave face and lead his city to its grave.


End file.
